Why can't I?
by Kanon Girl
Summary: Deidara estava pensando, quando aquele idiota mascarado chegou. Mal imaginava ele que ia ter uma grande surpresa .:DeiTobi:. .:Presente pro amigo secreto do YGNS:.


Deidara estava só, bem realmente aquilo não era algo raro. Desde que Sasori morrera o loiro andara preferindo a paz, não que aquele maldito pirulito laranja idiota que toda vez que queria alguma paz, algo alerta aquela coisa e ele vinha aborrece-lo. Mas naquela tarde, estranhamente ele não aparecera, não que o loiro ligasse, ou pelo menos desmonstrasse que ligasse. Suspirou irritado, aonde aquele panaca estaria?

-Sempai!

Falando..melhor pensando no diabo, não é que ele aparece? Aquele retardo com máscara laranja acabara de aparecer, e se sentou ao seu lado na pedra.

-O que foi Tobi?

Olhou para ele, um pouco aborrecido. Planejara ignora-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia, era uma mistura de pena e raiva, mesmo odiando Tobi não podia negar que ele as vezes o deixava alegre, com toda aquela bobeira.

-Tobi tá preucupado com o Deidara-sempai.

O loiro ficou um pouco surpreso, o tom de voz do outro estava relamente preucupado, não era só mais uma brincadeira.

-Por que você está preucupado comigo seu idiota?

Por mais que soubesse que o outro falava sério, não queria dizer que tivesse que ser gentil. Não conseguia sorrir e ser simpático, era algo que seu orgulho não permitia. As vezes ele próprio se surpreendia que tivesse restado algum após os anos de parceria com Sasori. Talvez depois da morte do ruivo...todo o orgulho que perdera tivesse voltado. Tobi se aproximou mais dele, provavelmente querendo passar algum conforto, mas com certeza não levava jeito para isso pois o loiro tornou a se afastar mantendo uma certa distância entre eles.

- O sempai está sempre triste, nunca fala com ninguém direito. Não liga mais para arte, até o Pein-sama tá preucupado com o sempai. Mas o Tobi é que resolveu falar com o sempai, por que o Tobi queria ser um bom garoto.

A sinceridade que ele falava, o loiro ousava pensar que ele ficava até engraçadinho....Balançou a cabeça com força, no que estava pensando?! Era o Tobi! Aquele idiota retardo que não fazia nada direito! E agora ele,Deidara, estava chamando aquela besta de engraçadinho ! Devia estar muito perturbado para pensar isso. Olhou ele, as vezes se perguntava porque daquela máscara rídicula. Talvez uma deformação no rosto, se vdosse alguém sério diria que era para continuar misterioso, mas se tratando do Tobi...devia ser um motivo realmente idiota.

-Por que o sempai tá triste?

Suspirou aborrecido, aquela pergunta era incomoda mas não tinha vontade de ignora-lo.

-E algo complicado Tobi, e eu não quero ter que explicar para você. Até por que eu duvido que você vá entender alguma coisa.

- O sempai podia pelo menos tentar, Tobi promete que vai se esforçar para entender tudo que o sempai falar.

O loiro olhou para o outro, por mais que o detestasse. Estava presisando de um ombro para chorar, e alguém que ouvisse sua melancolia. Talvez Tobi não fosse a pessoa mais adequada, mas era ele que estava ao seu lado naquele momento, então... era ele ou nada.

-Ok... O meu problema Tobi, é que o meu ex-parceiro morreu, você deve saber disso afinal se ele não tivesse morrido você nunca teria se tornado meu parceiro. Bem, ele não era só o meu parceiro, era meu mestre, meu amante... Ele morreu Tobi, estava certo que ele me irritava de vez em quando, e era um sádico do caralho. Mas eu gostava mesmo dele, e a forma que eles tratam a morte dele me irrita. É como se fosse um simples acidente, não significasse nada, é isso que mais me aborrece. Como eles podem ser tão absolutamente imbecis! Ele era um ninja ótimo, e não significa mais para eles que um pedaço de pergaminho?! As vezes eu não queria fazer parte dessa organização de merda!!

O Lorio estava se exautando, isso era mais que óbvio. Mas a morte do ruivo o deixara bastante abalado e furioso, a ponto de faze-lo repensar seus ideais. Aquela declaração fora como tirar um peso enorme dos ombros, era bom poder falar aquilo que sentia mesmo que fosse para alguém que não entedia nada. Para sua surpresa Tobi coloou a mão no seu ombro como forma de consolo, esperava tudo dele. Todo tipo de comentário idiota e burro, que obviamente iam deixa-lo furioso, mas aquilo o pegou totalmente desprevenido.

-O Deidara-sempai não presisa ficar triste. Todo nós morremos, não tem por que o sempai ficar tão triste, especialmente porque se ele era um ninja já era de se esperar que ele morresse de repente. Não se surpreenda pelo Pein não ligar, isso é uma organização criminosa, se cada morte influênciasse nas coisas, poderiam ser pegos desprevenidos e todo mortos, além do que são criminosos não ninjas comuns, têm que no mínimo saber se cuidar para não morrer. Se ele morreu era sinal de que não era realmente um ninja genial. E você ficar assim é deprimente, acredito que se ele tivesse vivo teria vergonha de te ver assim completamente inútil, não parecendo um criminoso perigoso e sim uma garotinha que levou um fora.

A voz mudara, a maneira de falar também. Não se via nem sombra do que o outro custumava ser, isso asustou um pouco o loiro. Ele olhou para o parceiro, e jurou que podia ver um sorriso cínico por baixo da máscara. O mascarado de aproximou dele de forma muito perigosa, apenas a máscara impedia os lábios de se tocarem. Deidara tentou se afastar, mas ele segurava seu braço com força. O que é que dera nele? Enlouquecera de vez? Não era aquele mesmo bobo idiota de sempre, e aquilo o assustava um pouco, a outra mão de Tobi se dirigiu a máscara e puxou-a um pouco deixando os lábios descobertos. Qual seria o gosto deles? Não conseguia parar de pensar naquilo, era uma curiosidade que parecia egoísta mais ele queria saciar. E assim fez, selou seus lábios com os do outro, num beijo cheio de curiosidade e porque não...luxúria. Logo o outro entreabriu os lábios deixando a língua do loiro explorar cada centímetro daqula boca nova... e descobrir seu gosto: sakê misturado com sangue. O oposto do que esperava (algo mais doce e melado) , mas um gosto igualmente bom, apenas por ser surpreendente e forte. Logo a língua de seu novo parceiro começou a se movimentar, era algo muito...muito bom, não sentia algo como aquilo há sabesse lá quanto tempo, sabia apenas que era tempo demais. Depois de alguns minutos maravilhosos, na opinião do loiro, se separaram um pouco ofegantes mais não se afastaram muito,ainda ficando com as testas encostadas. Foi aí que Deidara pode ver aquele brilho diferente, meio avermelhado que nunca reparara nele antes, oque seria aquilo? Quanto a essa questão não achou uma solução razoável, pois Tobi recolocou a máscara em seu devido lugar.

- O que foi aquilo seu idota?!

Pode ouvir um risinho.

-O Deidara-sempai beijo o Tobi!!!

Ele se levantou e saiu correndo berrando a plenos pulmões "O Deidara-sempai beijou o Tobi!!!!!!!!!!!" deixando o loiro parado ali meio confuso. Por um momento, pensara que talvez o outro não fosse tão idiota mas pelo visto estava errado. Tobi era e sempre seria aquele idiota hiper-ativo e otimista, e aquilo o alegrava um pouco.Não queria nem um pouco que ele mudasse, gostava dele assim. Se levantou e começou a caminhar atrás dele, por mais que gostasse do outro não ia deixar que ele espalhasse aos quatro ventos que o beijara. Olhou meio triste para o sol que se punha naquele exato instante. As lembranças do ruivo ainda o atormentariam por um longo tempo. Mais pelo menos arranjara um substituto à altura dele.

* * *

Bem...aqui está o meu presente para o amigo secreto do fórum. Espero que meu amigo secreto goste...porque ela me deu trabalho para fazer...

e só para ficar marcado...naruto (infelizmente) não me pertence.

Está aqui, espero que alguém goste e mande review...

Kissus

bay bay


End file.
